This invention relates generally to latches and more specifically to latches of the over-center toggle type.
Over-center toggle latches are generally known in the art. These known latches do not contain an integral switch such that an electronic signal may be provided for indication when the door or other panel cover and cabinet to which this latch is mounted, is opened or closed. Typically, when such a latch is used, if one requires an electronic indication of whether the door or panel is opened or closed, a separate switch assembly is required, increasing cost, complexity, and space required in the manufactured item to which the latch is attached. Moreover, such a separate switch assembly requires separate critical alignment of the door or panel, in relation to the door jam or other fixed surface upon which the switch is mounted.